


Harsh

by Untitled_otaku



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Gay, M/M, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untitled_otaku/pseuds/Untitled_otaku
Summary: San is a little harsh.
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Harsh

San, well san was so harsh. He never let you play. He was always so mean. But today you kinda want him to be mean so you tease him.

"Baby I'm home!" Says the love of your life, san.

"I'm in here" you say all too innocently .

San loosens his tie as he walks into your guy's shared bedroom , what a sight to behold.   
Your one your stomach pushing a dildo up your ass.

"Hi daddy" you gasp out 

He looks at you, astounded then his eyes darken.

"Whatcha doin there kitten?" He leans against the door frame watching the dildo get stuffed inside. 

"I wanted to be good daddy I swear. You were just gone for so long.." 

San walks torwards you.  
You can taste him he's so close.

"Daddy please I want you" you beg.

"No you fucking slut. I cant believe that you're such a whore, you cant wait an hour baby?"

"I'm sorry daddy I promise I'll be good!"

"Too late for that babydoll"

San gets on the bed as you squirm away scared of your punishment yet to come. He grabs your arms and pins them down. 

"Daddy nooo please I'll be good please daddy no."

"Color baby?"

"Green daddy"

"You know the rules you touched yourself without permission and it looks like you came too huh doll. What should your punishment be hm?"

"Good boy"

You lay on your back, dick throbbing while san hums in concentration.

"You know what it'll be a surprise. On your stomach ass up please." 

You turn onto your stomach and arch your back.

"Are you prepped enough baby?" 

San says as he pulls his shirt off. You admire his abs almost salivating. He pulls down his pants and underwear as his dick springs free.   
You hum.

"Ok ready darling?"

"Yes daddy" 

San takes the lube and puts it on his cock, sighing as the cold liquid hits it.  
He slowly pushes in, you whimper from the sheer girth of san.

"You ok baby?" 

You nod.

"You can move now daddy."

And lord does san move. Slamming right into your prostate. You cry out in pleasure. He destroys you it feels like you're getting ripped open.

"Ahhhh daddy feels so good!"

"Does it you filthy slut. You fucking disgust me you whore."

He slaps your ass, and you see stars. Thrusting in and out hard as you whimper.

"Oh god daddy!" 

"Are you gonna come darling?" San says with a smirk  
.   
"Yes please, please daddy can I cum?" 

He thrusts particularly hard as you cry out.

"No" 

You gasp in disbelief. You dont think you can hold it in for much longer.

"Daddy please, I cant hold it please."

"You're gonna have to learn baby"

You squirm, trying so hard not to cum.  
The San starts stroking you hard and you see white. 

"Oh god daddy please stop or I'm gonna cum!"

"That's a shame baby."

You begin chanting please as little whimpers find their way out. 

"Please daddy I'll be good!"

He keeps stroking you to the sound of skin slapping against skin then hums.

"Fine baby you can cum" 

Oh do you you cum, it feels like it'll never end. You cum and cum and keep cumming. San is amazed by your squirming body.

"Fuck baby you're gonna make me cum too" 

"inside daddy please"

San grunts and he fills you up.  
You guys listen to eachothers heavy breathing as you come down from your highs. San gets up and grabs a wet washcloth to clean the cum off you two.   
You whimper as he wipes your hole.

"Thank you daddy, you're so sweet" 

"Anything for you baby" 

And just like that you both fall asleep in eachothers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in like a day so it's not that good.


End file.
